MU2K14:Shattered Alliances
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: By popular demand here's the first event the writer ever did. Check out our official site.


SHATTER ALLIANCE

CHAPTER 1 PROLOGUE

Something Dark is about to hit the Marvel Universe. Something that will effect the heroes and villains of our world. The heroes of our world have faced uncanny threats and come out victorious. But now, something that not even the combined strength of the Avengers, the X-men, the Future Foundation and not even the Gods will be able to face. Nobody knows when it will hit, or what it is but when it comes, all we know is that Darkness will rise and Heroes will fall. If we are to have any chance in surviving this upcoming threat, the Heroes of earth need to stand together but the days of Heroes will soon be at an end. A massive divide will pull the Heroes apart, and if the Marvel Heroes dont stand together, they will have no chance of survival.

Thor is dead! The X-Men are now mortal enemies, and this year the Marvel Universe will be torn apart. Friends will turn on each other, aliances will be broken, the end is near and when the Armageddon arrives, our universe will perish if we dont stand as one.

This is only the beginning of the end!

Shattered Alliance is the start of a new age in the Marvel Universe.

Shattered Alliance Checklist:

Chapter 1: Shattered Alliance: Prologue

Chapter 2: Shattered Alliance: Issue 1

Chapter 3: Shattered Alliance: Issue 2

Chapter 4: Shattered Alliance: Issue 3

Chapter 5: Ghost Rider: Shattered Alliance: Issue 1

Chapter 6: Ghost Rider: Shattered Alliance: Issue 2

Chapter 7: Ghost Rider: Shattered Alliance: Issue 3

Chapter 8: Ghost Rider: Shattered Alliance: Issue 4

Chapter 9: Spider-Man: Shattered Alliance One Shot

Chapter 10: Shattered Alliance: Issue 4

Chapter 11: Shattered Alliance: Issue 5

**CHAPTER 2 THREAT**

A Mutant is attacking a Sheild base. The Mutant has the ability to shoot beams of energy out of his hands. He is a short, skinny teenager but his beams of energy are powerfull enough to blow up a tank! Sheild brought this mutant in because he attempted to blow up a police station. Shield doesnt know the reasons for this kids actions but they are guessing he is just a troubled teenager who is over reacting. The kid has injured atleast 30 sheild agents. Maria Hill arrives in a jeap with a machine gun!

Maria Hill: Lets go little man!

Sheild Agent: Should we inform the X-Men Miss Hill?

Maria Hill: No! This is nothing sheild cant handle!

Meanwhile on Utopia

Magik tells Cyclops about Sheilds trouble with the young mutant.

Cyclops: Why wasnt I informed? Dont tell me they called Logan?

Magik: No they havent informed anyone? They are dealing with it by themselves.

Cyclops: Sheild knows that if they have any trouble with mutants they should come to me! Get everyone suited up and get Emma to find sheilds location.

Cyclops, Collosus, Magik, Emma Frost and Storm, go to help sheild.

Maria Hill: What are you doing here?

Cyclops: Thats a nice hello Maria.

Maria Hill: We are dealing with it!

Cyclops: Yeah it looks like it.

Cyclops blasts the kid and knocks him out cold.

Cyclops: Before you say anything Maria, he was enraged and it would have been very hard to calm him down after your show here, we can calm him down when we get home, come on team lets go!

Maria Hill: It was none of your business Summers!

Cyclops: When there is a mutant involved, it is my business!

Cyclops and the rest of his X-Men take the mutant back to Utopia. Cyclops locks him in a cell until he calms down. Meanwhile Maria Hill informs Captain America of Cyclops behavior. Captain America then informs the rest of the Avengers. 3 Hours later Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye and Maria Hill go to San Fransico to talk with the X-Men. What Cyclops didnt know was that the mutant he has put in a cell, they wanted too recruit him to the Avengers. Thats why Maria Hill didnt inform Cyclops.

Captain America: Look, I know weve had our differences but Cyclops has done some things that I dont agree with, and I want this kid on our team. Recently Scott has been acting strange, and I dont think he is going to take too kindly to me stealing a mutant off him right under his nose. We need this kid, he is powerfull and to be honest, I dont trust Cyclops with him.

Maria Hill: Dont worry Steve, it wont get messy, I promise.

Meanwhile back on Utopia

Hope: Listen Scott, Im not happy about you locking that poor boy up. Hes dealing with enough as it is.

Cyclops: I know what Im doing Hope, I have been doing this alot longer than you.

Emma Frost: Scott! Captain America is on his way here. Hes planning on taking the kid.

Cyclops: Right thats it. I have had it with them! Emma come with me. They have gotta learn whats their business and too stay out of mine. Hope stay here! Emma will contact you if anythings wrong.

Cyclops and Emma meet Hawkeye, Maria, Cap and Iron Man on the San Francisco Bridge.

**CHAPTER 3 THE LOSS**

Cyclops and Emma meet Hawkeye, Maria, Cap and Iron Man on the San Francisco Bridge and a massive argument between the X-Men and the Avengers begins.

Cyclops: Steve, no matter what you say, hes a mutant, hes one of us, hes not an Avenger or a Sheild Agent.

Captain America: Listen summers! I have sat by and watched you make terrible decisions, and every time Ive let it slide, Im sick of it Scott, you are becoming something horrible.

Cyclops: These are my decisions, my people, and this is my island, I decide our fate and if you dont like it, there is nothing you can do about it.

Maria Hill: Now thats not entirely true.

Meanwhile Beast and Moonknight find out from Spider-man that Cap, Iron Man, Maria and Hawkeye are arguing with Cyclops and his X-Men on the San Fransisco Bridge. Beast and Moonknight then make their way to San Fransico but they dont alert the rest of the Secret Avengers.

Beast: Me and Scott have a score to settle!

Back on the Bridge

Iron man: Summers, this is getting stupid!

Emma Frost: Oh shut up Stark!

Cyclops: I have explained myself, my actions are for the good of my species, I dont lecture you about your leadership skills.

Captain America: Cyclops this is getting ridiculous!

Cyclops: Yeah I know, that is why you had better leave.

Beast and Moon Knight arrive.

Beast: They aint going anywhere and neither are we.

Cyclops: Stay out of this Hank. The last thing we want is a war.

Beast: Really? you should have thought of that before you got Kurt killed, and your son, Nathan!

Cyclops: SHUT UP!

Beast grabs Cyclops

Beast: Do you think Charles is proud!

Cyclops then blasts Beast which causes the Avengers to move in. Moonknight tries to restrain Cyclops but he gets knocked back too. Emma calls Hope and tells her to get the rest of the X-Men ready. Captain America throws his shield at Cyclops which causes him to go into a fit of rage!

Cyclops starts blasting the Bridge apart and it starts to collapse! Iron man gets Moonknight, Cap, Beast and Hawkeye off the Brdige safely but Maria Hill runs towards Cyclops and Emma! When Cyclops spots Maria running at them, he blasts the floor which causes the Bridge to crumble down into the sea. Namor suddenly arrives and saves Cyclops and Emma but Maria Hill falls down into the sea and gets crushed by the crumbling Bridge.

Iron man: Maria!

Captain America: Get her out of there tony!

The Bridge is still falling but Iron man flies down and blasts the rubble away that was on top of Maria. He gets her body to safety but it is too late, she had already been killed from the impact of the massive Bridge. Maria Hill is dead!

Cap, Iron man, Hawkeye, Moon Knight and Beast take Maria's dead body to the Avengers mansion. Meanwhile Cyclops X-Men just sit there in silents on Utopia, not knowing what to say to their leader.

Elsewhere on the news, Wolverine sees everything that has happend.

Wolverine: I think its about time I come back into the game! (SNIKT!)

**CHAPTER 4 THE FALL**

At Maria Hills funeral, the Avengers, and many other shield agents gather to pay their respects too their lost comrade. Captain America, Nick Fury, Hawkeye, Ms Marvel, Spider-man, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, The Thing and many other heroes all attend the funeral.

Meanwhile in a where house, north of Westchester, Iron Man is searching for mutants because there have been rumors that there will be a massive clash between two X-Men teams. Iron Man enters the where house, it is silent but Iron Man knows someone is watching him. Iron Man doesn't show it, but he has been filled with rage coursed by the recent events. Stark sees that there is a shadow behind him and it isnt his, so he quickly turns around and blasts the shadow, but he misses whoever it was behind him!

Everything goes silent once again, then suddenly, the mystery person jumps on Tony s back and pulls him to the ground. Tony then looks up and sees him, Its WOLVERINE!

Wolverine: What the hell are you doing here Stark?

Iron Man: What do you think Im doing Logan? Im looking for you. Word on the street is you are planning a hit on Cyclops?

Wolverine: Yeah thats right. Scotts taken it too far this time. Maria is dead because of him and Im not gonna sit here, doing nothing. He may deny it but he is a murderer!

Iron Man: You can talk, you are not exactly Petes Aunt May. Why did you attack me? Didnt you know it was me?

Wolverine: Look! The Avengers dont exactly get along with the X-Men at the moment, do they? I wanted to make sure that you know Scott is the enemy, not me! I didn't want to risk anything.

Iron Man: You over reacted as usual.

Wolverine: You know me Stark.

Iron Man: Listen. I know you and Cyclops dont exactly get along and you have a lot you want to settle.

Wolverine: Spit it out bub!

Iron Man: All Im saying is, you are not alone Logan. I know you usually settle things yourself... all I am saying is you have a bigger army than you think.

Meanwhile at Utopia

Cypher, Hope and Cyclops are having a meeting.

Cypher: Scott, remember Im on your side, but you have got to understand why everyone feels the way they do.

Cyclops: Cypher! Stop lecturing me!

Cyclops storms off!

Hope: What are we going to do?

Cypher: Well I know what I am going to do. I am going to tell him what I think. Now everyone is against us! We cant just stay and act like nothings happened, Scott needs to know hes made mistakes and this could turn very ugly. Our race is dying out. The last thing we need is a full scale war with the Avengers! I dont care if Scott doesn't like it, we need make peace with them.

Emma enters

Emma Frost: I think its far too late for that children!

Back at Marias funeral Captain America says to Spider-man.

Captain America: It is time the Avengers Assembled!

**CHAPTER 5 ELSE WHERE**

Johnny is sitting, staring at the ground. Pensive. Johnny is visibly upset, and his face is smudged with dirt.  
>Johnny Blaze [narration]: For years I suffered from a curse. I ain't talking bad luck, or gambling, or liquor either...though I guess in some ways you'd be inclined to think differently. No, I am talking about an honest to God curse. But those days are over...<p>

Foreman: Alright new guy, back to work! We gotta' schedule to keep, this rubble ain't gonna clear itself.  
>Johnny: Sure thing boss...not like I need to rest or anything.<br>Johnny (thought): Just gotta' work till I can buy a ticket outta this city.  
>[Johnny is clearing out debris alongside another worker]<br>Worker: So Johnny was it? What brings you to New York? I mean...there isn't much left after those robot Nazi's smashed up the place.

Johnny: I'm looking for a girl.  
>Worker: A girl? Your Ex I'm guessin'?<br>Johnny: Somethin' like that.  
>Worker: Well, take my advice friend. No gal is worth wasting your time over, plenty of others out there for a good lookin' guy like you. Besides, if you don't know where she is chances are she took off like the rest of the people when the crazy Nazi's showed up.<br>Johnny: Ya...thanks for the advice...[Thought:] That I didn't ask for...

[Johnny is struggling to lift a fragment of a wall, that is stuck in the ground, worker look over after hearing him struggle]  
>Johnny: C'mon you stupid...Ugh!<br>Worker: That looks like it's pretty deep, I'll go grab the backhoe. [Worker reaches behind him]  
>[Worker arms extended handing a chain to Johnny]<br>Worker: Wrap this around it as best you can. Think you handle that?  
>[Johnny holding the chain in his hand, with a smirk on his face]<br>Johnny: Ya. I think I can manage,.

A limousine pulls up to the construction site. Johnny holding a wheel barrow full of debris looks over and notices it. Three men in suits step out the limo and survey the site.  
>Johnny: What's with the limo? They here to help out too?<br>Worker: Very funny. Those are the suits that bought up this land from the old owners. They are putting up new buildings and giving the people who lived here a new place to live. If you ask me, just goes to show there are still good people out there.  
>Johnny looks at them suspiciously<br>Johnny (thought): Free housing? No strings attached? I don't buy it...  
>Johnny: I didn't ask you. Let's get back to work.<br>Johnny (thought): ...there is no such thing as a fair deal.  
>The men from the limousine stand in front of the site foreman. The foreman is nervous.<br>Foreman: Mr. Moro?! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you and your colleagues here?  
>Mr. Moro: Just showing these prospective investors the site of the first of many housing projects throughout the city. Those Asgard folks really did a number on the housing of New York citizens, these men share my vision of bringing new affordable housing to the less fortunate members of our fair city.<br>Foreman: That is certainly a very noble project sir, and I am happy to be a part of supervising this site.  
>: Let's see if we can motivate these workers to get things done ahead of schedule. I'm sure someone who can manage that will find the people of New York to be very thankful.<br>Foreman: Y-Yes sir Mr. Moro! I won't let them down!  
>Mr. Moro: Good man.<p>

The three businessman walk away from the site towards the limousine.  
>Foreman: HEY YOU THERE! GET BACK TO WORK!<br>The three men sit in the limo, as it is driving.  
>Mr. Moro: As you can see gentleman, the sites are more than able to accommodate the proposed building plans. We can have the first of the buildings completed within a few weeks time. The beauty of underpaid labour, and ridiculous pricing cuts from Uncle Sam.<br>First Investor: That's all fine and well , but how is it that I am going to be able to get the returns you're proposing. Real Estate is fine and well, but the people who originally lived here have nothing. They'll likely be back on the streets in a few months, leaving us with empty buildings to pay for.  
>Second Investor: Not to mention this city has been invaded, levelled, and threatened more times in one year than I can remember. These insurance quotes are absolutely insane!<br>Mr. Moro: Friends in high places gentleman, friends in high places. I'll have all the details at the meeting next week. You just come with your chequebooks ready. Now, let's look into some lunch.

Johnny sitting at a table in a bar. Drinking. Newspapers are strewn across the table in front of him, from different cities across the United States.  
>Johnny(thought): Eighteen. Eighteen deaths. All of them the same way. Fire.<br>Johnny: Alejandra...  
>Johnny (thought): I have to hurry, get back on her trail. I have to talk to her, convince her there is a better way to use the curse. Before it's too late...<br>Johnny gets up from the table, and begins to gather his things. The TV at the bar, is the only sound in the almost empty bar.  
>TV: ...plans for reconstruction have been estimated in the range of $50-$100million dollars, a sum the taxpayers would be hard pressed to meet in these trying times. However, the actions of one New York businessman, Mr. Nathaniel Moro may be the glimmer of hope for many now homeless New Yorkers.<br>Johnny (thought): Glimmer of hope? More like glimmer of gold. I don't need to be a Rider to figure out this guys angle.

Mr. Moro is on the TV being interviewed  
>TV: I wanted to provide the people who have suffered during the Asgardian attack a chance to get their homes back, better than they were before. In this great city, everyone deserves a home they can be proud of. My investors and I want to give back to this city that has given us so much, especially in this time of need.<br>Johnny looks at the TV disgusted.  
>Johnny (thought): More like kick these people while their down. Bunch of suited vultures moving in to clean up the mess. City is on it's knees, and people like you know how to keep it there.<br>Johnny throws the money he owes on the counter, and heads for the door. The TV still playing on his way out. Mr. Moro is still talking on the TV interview.  
>TV: After everything that's happened we're all lost, we're all trying to cope with what we have been through. Now is the time to figure out who we are, and figure out where we want to go from here.<br>Thank you for those inspiring words Mr. Moro. For Channel 5 News I'm-  
>Johnny (thought): I need to get back on her trail. I need to find her...<p>

Alejandra is sitting on her bike in front of the 's Cathedral in New York. She is holding a newspaper in her hands. The headline reads "Nat Moro, New York's Hero!"  
>Johnny (thought): ...before she finds someone else.<br>Alejandra(thought): I will find them all. All the sinners will be judged, the sinners...  
>Alejandra transforms into the rider, the newspaper ignites in her hands.<br>Alejandra(RIDER FORM): ...SHALL BURN!

**CHAPTER 6 RIDER**

Alejandra riding her motorcycle on the FDR Expressway, in human form. She is weaving between cars traveling at break neck speed. Though she appears reckless, inside her mind she is thinking back to a moment in time, where she faced an evil that shook her to her core.

Alejandra Driving her motorcycle remembering her fight with Sin (Skadi Form):  
>"This is the weapon given to me by the Lord of all Terror. The killer of the God of Storms. To touch it...is to touch fear itself. It will change you...<p>

Alejandra (thought): Rambling. Rambling of a sinner. That's all it was...  
>Alejandra hit's the gas and the motorcycle accelerates into a wheelie and continues down the highway<p>

[Next Day at the Baxter Building, Morning]

Reed Richards: So it appears tonight there will be some sort of benefit dinner fundraising for the reconstruction of New York. A lot of top officials and professionals will be in attendance.

Spider-ManLooking over the attendance list(sarcastic): Aka. New York's rich and famous, making pretty and noble for all the cameras. Funny, I don't recall them having the same attitude during the attacks. But hey, when you have access to your own private helicopters why stick around for...

Ben Grimm(visibly distraught): They were scared Spidey. Everyone was. Do you blame 'em? I mean I...

Reed Richards(concerned): Ben. I can't imagine what you had to go through during that time, but its over now. You beat it. That "Thing" was not what you are-

Spidey: Soooooooo. What were you saying about security detail? I'm guessing the guests would feel a lot better knowing that they have the FF on security.

Reed Richards: Yes. The head of security has extended an invite to all of us on the team, and has asked if we would not mind overlooking the security detail and procedures he has in place for the evening.

Ben Grimm(monotone): Sure. Sounds good Reed. If you guys will excuse me, I'm gonna go for a bit, get ready for tonight.  
>Spidey: Ya me too. How 'bout we go get some lunch Ben?<br>Ben Grimm(anger): Alone. I am gonna go, alone.

Reed and Spidey are taken back by the sudden outburst, as Ben leaves the room and the door closes behind him

Reed(concerned): Spiderman. What are we going to do about Ben.  
>Spidey(sad): It's not what we can do Reed. It's what is Ben going to do about Ben.<p>

[In a small diner in the city, Johnny Blaze sits at the drinking a cup of coffee and reading through the morning paper.]

Johnny(thought): Not much in the headlines today that I can use. May be that Alejandra's trail has gone cold. That girl has been heading East for weeks now, how could she just disappea-

Diner Guest, Ricky(loud): I'm telling ya Joe, roasted to a crisp. Like some sort of freakin' BBQ!  
>Diner Guest, Joe(sceptical): Right outside 's? C'mon Ricky you usually have some pretty stupid stories but who kills someone in front of a church. For Christ's sake...it ain't right.<br>Diner Guest Ricky(angry): Why would I lie about something like that?!  
>Diner Guest Joe(angry): Why did you lie about paying me that fifty you owe me? Why did you lie about that scratch on my car the other day? Why did you lie about going out with my sister last Thursday?!<p>

[Johnny standing over them]  
>Johnny(serious): Alright Ricky. What did you say happened? Outside a church?<br>Ricky(confused): Uh...ya. When I was out for my morning jog I went by the church like I always do and there was a couple of squad cars. They hadn't even set up the tape yet. I got a look at the body, and it was a freakin massacre. Looked like something out of a movie.  
>Joe(angry): Please buddy, don't encourage him.<br>Ricky(pointing at the TV): Look! Look! That's it on the TV! Turn it up!

[Johnny and the other Diner patrons/workers all looking at the TV]  
>Reporter:...at the scene of a grisly murder scene here outside 's Cathedral. Authorities believe it to be the work of rival gangs, but investigations are still on going. It appears that the victims were lit on fire by their assailants, their charred bodies discovered early this morning by the clergyman. All masses have been suspended pending further investigation-<p>

Ricky(triumphant): Who's a liar now Joe?  
>Joe(moody): Ya whatever Ricky, you still owe me fifty bucks.<br>[Johnny leaves change on the counter and walks towards the exit]

Johnny (thought): She's here. She's in New York. She has to be.  
>[Looking at the New York skyline, overwhelmed]<br>Johnny(thought): But where is she going? Who's next?

[Later that evening, outside the Rebuild New York benefit dinner]

Security Guard (into his earpiece): Another batch of guests have arrived. Going through security check now.  
>Ben Grimm (into earpiece): Sounds good. I'm going to make my way over to Sector 3.<br>Security Guard (into his earpiece): Roger.

[Spidey places a hand on Ben's shoulder]  
>Spidey: Hey buddy. You do know that we just had to overlook security. Not BE security. We're guests, remember?<br>Ben Grimm: No offence Spidey, but I don't think I feel very welcome tonight.  
>Spidey: What makes you say that Ben?<p>

[In the room, groups of people are staring at Ben and Spidey, muttering to themselves. Their eyes narrowed as they look at Ben Grimm.]

Ben(sad): Call it a hunch. (forces a smile)I'm gonna get back to patrolling. I'll meet up in a bit for a drink?  
>Spidey(solemn): Sure Ben. Sounds good.<p>

[As Ben walks off towards the balcony doors, Spider-Man looks on]

Ben [looking out at the New York skyline from the balcony view, the streets dotted with construction cranes from the rebuilding efforts] (hears a noise behind him and turns, to see a girl standing behind him)

Alejandra: You. You're the Thing. Benjamin Grimm correct?  
>Ben: Ya. That's me. (looks over her suspiciously)<br>Alejandra: I sense...great pain. Your soul cries out in anguish. I do not understand.  
>Ben: Ya uh. Listen lady, can I see some I.D.? You here with anyone?<br>Alejandra: I have been sent on a mission of great importance. I am here to cleanse New York of sin. I feel your heart weighed down by great sin Benjamin Grimm. [Ignites into Ghost Rider Form]  
>Alejandra (Ghost Rider Form): Your soul seeks atonement Benjamin Grimm. I offer you Divine Judgement.<p>

**CHAPTER 7 RISE OF DARKNESS**

[On the terrace at the charity event]

Alejandra standing in front of Thing in Rider form, he is surprised at what he has witnessed but standing ready for a fight. Alejandra holds her scythe sword in her right hand, with a molten chain dangling from her left.

Alejandra (Rider Form): Benjamin Grimm. You are corrupted by a dark presence. You have been tainted by the Serpent's touch. What I do now, I do to save your soul from damnation.  
>Thing: Listen lady, I don't know how you got the Rider's powers but what I do know is that you are not getting any where near those people inside with those weapons. Are we going to do this the hard way, or the easy way.<br>Alejandra (Rider Form): You know as much as I that there is no easy road to redemption Benjamin Grimm. I am prepared to do what is necessary to purge the evil from your heart.  
>Spins the chain in her left hand<p>

Inside the charity dinner, Spider-Man walks up to Reed who is talking with some of the guests.

Spider-Man: (Puts his hands on Reed's shoulder) Excuse me Ladies and Gentleman, I just need a moment of Reed's time. (Pulls him away)  
>Reed: What do you need Spider-Man? Is something wrong?<br>Spider-Man: Ben doesn't seem to be enjoying his night on the town Reed. He has pretty much taken over the security detail and doesn't seem to be getting along as well as we thought with the guests.  
>Reed: I know what you mean. If I have to answer another question about how Ben has been since turning into that monster I'm going to...sigh...Where is he? Maybe we can go cheer him up.<br>Spider-Man: Security told me he has been on the terrace for the last fifteen minutes. I'll grab some drinks and meet you up there. Let's see if we can turn ol'Rocky's frown upside-

CRASHHHHH Thing crashes through the doorway leading to the terrace and falls into a table of food. He is smoking with black marks across his suit and body. His FF suit is patchy with burn marks shaped like chains.

Spider-Man: -down?  
>Thing: EVERYONE EVACUATE THE AREA! NOW!<p>

Fiery chains lash themselves around Thing. Guests are in a panic and escaping through the exits. Alejandra jumps down from the hole left from the Thing's entrance, landing in front of him with her Scythe held up.

Alejandra (Rider Form): Benjamin Grimm, I will scour the depths of your soul. The evil that hides within you will be judged.  
>Thing: Listen, you don't need to do this. The evil inside me is gone, the hammer is gone. I am not that monster!<br>Spider-Man: NO ONE IS JUDGING ANYONE! Especially some chick with a flaming skull and a leather jacket. I mean, C'mon, this is a suit and tie event.  
>Reed: Spider-Man, do you notice something about the Ghost Rider? That isn't the one we know. We need backup, we can't deal with this by ourselves.<br>Spider-Man: I sent the signal to Avenger's Mansion before Thing hit the floor Reed, but forces are spread pretty thin nowadays searching for Cyclops and his supporters.  
>Reed: This is not good then, a Ghost Rider is not something we can take lightly. We're gonna need help...<p>

Johnny Blaze running, almost out of breath.

Johnny: STOP! STOPPPPPPPPPP!

The bus he was chasing disappears down the road. Johnny Blaze is standing in front of a bus stop near the Cathedral. He is angry.

Johnny: HOW DO PEOPLE GET AROUND IN THIS CITY?! I got no Bike, no money, and now there is a young zealot of a Ghost Rider running rampant in New York and I can't even get a break from a bus driver!

Taxi pulls up instantly near him and stops.

Taxi Driver: Need a ride pal? Just saw you chasing that bus. Figure you need to get somewhere, and I'm just the guy to take ya.

Johnny hops into the car, reaching into his pocket.

Johnny (thought): I don't have much money on me to pay the guy, but I need to get into midtown. If I have to, I can bust a window and jump out. Hate to do it, but I need to find Alejandra before she strikes again.  
>Taxi Driver smirking: Oh don't worry Johnny boy. I'll take you straight to your Rider girlfriend. But along the way we have a few things to discuss about our last deal.<p>

Doors Lock and the seatbelts lash Johnny to the seat.

Johnny: Hey! What? What's goin' on?! Who are you?!

Taxi driver turns his head around, revealing dagger teeth in his smile.

Mephisto: A bit uncharacteristic of a demon of my position, but I needed a way to get your attention Johnny. You haven't been fulfilling your end of the bargain since our last meeting. You wouldn't be trying to get out of it would you?  
>Johnny (angry): Mephisto...I don't know what you're talking about. I stopped Alejandra from turning the world into a bunch of soulless vegetables. I did what you asked. The deal is done.<br>Mephisto: No Johnny, the deal is not done. I wanted you to stop her, and clearly she has not been stopped. I want you to kill her Johnny Blaze, kill the Rider and take her place. That was the deal. To see that you fulfill your end of the bargain, I will take you to her myself.

Taxi car drives into a nearby tunnel, disappearing into the darkness.

[Back at the charity event, Reed and Spider-Man have finished evacuating the last of the agents. Ghost Rider continues to fight Thing but Thing is now exhausted. Spider-Man and Reed Richards lay motionless, unconscious.]

Alejandra (Rider Form): Your friends. It appears they lack the strength to continue. Somehow you continue to endure, you are strong Ben Grimm. Stronger than you know.  
>Lashes Thing with fiery chains, binding him.<br>Thing: AGHHH!  
>Alejandra (Rider Form): You are ready Ben Grimm.<br>Thing: Just shutup and do it already.

Alejandra steps up to Thing, her blade held high over her head.

Alejandra (Rider Form): When this blade pierces your heart, you will experience all the pain and fear that your victims felt. My blade will cleanse your soul of the taint. If you survive, you will have atoned for your sins. Please Benjamin Grimm, have faith.

Alejandra drives the blade through the Things chest.

Thing: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Half of Thing's face begins to change, morphing into the Angir Breaker of Souls.

Angir: RIDER! THIS SOUL IS MINE TO BREAK! YOU...SHALL...NOT...WIN.  
>Alejandra (Rider Form): No Demon. This soul has suffered enough, and now you shall endure his suffering a thousand times!<p>

Alejandra twists her blade and rips it from Thing's chest. Thing begins to glow an eerie deep green. The spirit of Angir, screaming leaves his body and Thing is exorcised. Thing collapses to the floor a gaping hole in his chest where the blade once was. Alejandra transforms back to human form and stands over Thing. She stares at the blood on her hands.

Alejandra: Your sacrifice will not be forgotten Ben Grimm.  
>Johnny: No Alejandra. It won't be forgotten.<p>

Johnny stands behind her in the doorway.

Johnny: I'm gonna stop you. Whatever it takes.  
>Alejandra: How do you think you are going to do that? You're human now Johnny Blaze. You gave up the Spirit of Vengeance. You have no chance against me. Just leave. Live the life you wanted so desperately.<p>

A Fiery Chain grabs her bloodstained hand. Burning her skin.

Alejandra: Ahh! (grunting in pain) How? How could you?  
>Johnny (Transforming into a Rider): What...ever...it...takes!<p>

**CHAPTER 8 THE RETURN**

[From the perspective of Johnny Blaze]

Alejandra's Blade deflects Johnny's savage chain strikes. She is slowly losing ground.

Johnny (Thought): I feel the heat. I can feel it washing over me. That familiar feeling takes over, and once again I let it take control.

Johnny's chain wraps around her blade and he pulls it back, wrenching it from her hand.

Johnny (Thought): I stare into a twisted reflection. A young girl who thought she had inherited great power. She was wrong. Dead wrong. There's nothing great about this power...but it's mine all the same. Zarathos calls to me.

[From the perspective of Alejandra]

Alejandra is cornered and unarmed. Before her stands Johnny Blaze in Rider Form, and an unfamiliar feeling boils from within her. She is afraid.

Alejandra (Thought): This can't be happening. It's not possible. I am the Ghost Rider! Not him! How could this happen?!

She remembers the words of Sin. They echo in her thoughts. "When you touched my hammer, you touched fear itself. You lay there, in human form, because no matter how powerful the Spirit of Vengeance is in the end you are still human. Mortal. Afraid. Unworthy."

Alejandra (Thought): The rider has chosen another. I have not proven myself to Zarathos. I am unworthy.

Alejandra stares at Thing lying in the distance, he is breathing in slow ragged breaths.

Johnny: It's over Alejandra. Submit and we can get out of here together. I know a way to get you back to normal. Get your life back, the life you should have.

Alejandra looks at Johnny in Rider Form. He is swinging his chain at his side, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Johnny: Don't make me end this Alejandra. I want to help you.

Alejandra (Thought): [Looking at Thing again] Ben Grimm breathes. He has survived. He has purged Angir from his soul and will live another day. He has faced fear and returned. Reborn. Worthy in the eyes of Zarathos, and the Lord.

Alejandra: No, Johnny. You are not here to help me. You are here to test me.  
>-Alejandra reaches out her hand and the blade laying behind Johnny rushes towards her. She grasps it in her hand.-<p>

Alejandra: I do not know how you regained your powers Blaze, but know this, only one of us is worthy of the blessing of Zarathos. Only one of us can be the avatar for the Spirit of Vengeance. My whole life I has been spent preparing for that honour. When I defeat you here, Zarathos will know my worth again.

Johnny: Don't do this Alejandra. Don't make me do this.

Alejandra: (Rushing towards Johnny with her blade held out) HAAAAAAA!

[From the perspective of Johnny]

Johnny (thought): Every strike sends a wave of pain through my arm. Where did this strength come from?

Johnny looks around and notices the bodies of Reed, Spider-Man, and Thing lying unconscious.

Johnny (Thought): I need to get her away from them, get her outside. There's only one way...this is going to hurt.

Johnny lowers his guard as Alejandra swing arcs downwards, the sword bites into his shoulder deep.

Johnny: GAHHHH!  
>Johnny's fist clenches around her wrist, his other fist slams into her chest.<p>

Alejandra: Ugh!  
>Johnny's chain wraps around her and he slams her through the far wall, into the street outside.<p>

Johnny steps out though the debris into the street, clutching his shoulder he rips the sword from his body and tosses it to the ground. Alejandra is brushing herself off.  
>Sirens can be heard in the distance. People fleeing away from the scene of a battle between the two.<p>

Alejandra: One cut Blaze. One cut and I have learned all I need to know. You have not earned those powers, you stole them. Stole them from me, with the aid of dark magic. All this time you sought the soul that was stolen from you by that demon...but in the end, when you finally reclaimed it, you sold it off again to the same monster. Why? Why do you taint the righteous power of Zarathos? WHY?!

Johnny stands in silence, absorbing all that was just said. In his mind flashes images of friends and family lost through his life, of his time as the Ghost Rider, and finally of Mephisto smiling his smile of dagger teeth as he presented him with the amulet that gave him his powers back.

-Memory-  
>Mephisto: Go ahead Blaze. Do the right thing. Save the girl, become the Rider again. I'll help you...just take this amulet and speak the words after you defeat her. Seal the contract and I'll give that girl her life back, her soul, the soul of that village, all of it.<p>

Johnny: Why? Why me? Why do all this just to make me a rider again? What do you have to gain from all this Mephisto?

Mephisto: Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. You just don't get it. You never got it. After all these years you never realized how much fun we had together. All the fights, all the demons, all the monsters, all the friends you lost. You never wanted this. Ever. This girl, she's different, this is her reason for living. This is something she takes gladly. She doesn't SUFFER quite the same as you, she's too stupid to see how bad she has it. In the end Johnny, if she isn't suffering then she isn't worth my time. I trust you'll make the right decision.

-Places the amulet in his hand and fades into the shadows with his dagger toothed smile-

You always make the right decision.

-Memory-

Johnny: Alejandra. I couldn't let you make the same mistake I did. I couldn't let that bastard use and abuse someone else. So I took his offer. I made the deal. To take you down, in exchange for my soul and you to live a normal life again. The chance you never got, that's my gift to you. I'm sorry but this ends now.

-Johnny stands straight, flaming blood oozing from the wound in his shoulder, swinging his chain-  
>[Alejandra's perspective]<p>

Alejandra: You're right Johnny. This is over, that cut you took at my blade will make sure of that. My blade is filled with the righteous power of Zarathos, the Spirit of Vengeance!

Alejandra holds her hand out, and a flaming chain shoots out of the wound on Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What...is...this?! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alejandra: You never accepted him Johnny. You never learned of all the powers a Rider has. This flaming chain is your guilt. Your pain. Your sorrow. The grief of a man who has willingly turned to the hand of evil in his darkest hour. A desperate man.

Alejandra walking towards Johnny.

Johnny: The...pain...how?...how are you doing this?  
>Johnny is on his knees, convulsing in agony. The fiery chain slowly enveloping him, constricting him.<p>

Alejandra standing above Johnny, she jerks him upright and slams him into the nearby wall. In the distance she notices Thing, slowly sitting upright. Dazed. She calls the blade from the ground nearby into her outstretched hand.

Alejandra: This blade has cleansed one soul today Johnny Blaze. Cleansed him of an evil taint through a trial of pain and purification. Though your actions are sinful, your motivations are pure. This blade will offer you judgement...and I will pray that you survive it's trial. For all you have done for me...for Alejandra...Johnny Blaze I offer you Divine Judgement. Feel my pain and the pain of others you have sacrificed yourself for, a thousand fold.

Alejandra stabs her blade through Johnny's heart. A pillar of fire engulfs both of them.  
>Johnny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Alejandra stands over Johnny's body in human form. Her clothes are smoking, and there is black stains along the side of the building and the pavement around them.  
>Alejandra: If you survive Johnny Blaze, I hope we someday meet again. Whatever happens, I won't forget you and what you've shown me. Goodbye.<p>

Alejandra walks away from Johnny as the siren sounds grow louder and louder.  
>A black shadow forms under Johnny's body, and he sinks into the ground. Disappearing.<p>

In an office building, Nat Moro sits in an office chair with the outline of another figure sitting at the desk in front of him. A man stands in the corner of the room, shrouded by the shade.

Nat Moro: I did as you asked. I set the trap. I brought the demon girl here.

Mephisto: That you did. You did a good job, I can't argue that. You fulfilled your end of the bargain to the letter. Quite impressive from a man who once lived in a gutter before the Asgardian invasion.

Nat Moro: That doesn't matter anymore. I'm never going back to living that low. You told me you would make me rich beyond my wildest dreams if I brought you the girl and the other guy. Now it's my time! Now I live like a king, and screw everyone who looked down on me like a pathetic beggar. Now I get the respect I deserve.

Mephisto: There is one thing you haven't given me yet. A little something my friend here will collect from you before we send you on your way to caviar, country clubs, and fine European sports cars.

Nat Moro: What would that be?

-Johnny Blaze steps from the shadows, his eyes black and empty.-

Mephisto: Nat. I'm Mephisto. Lord of Hell. What do you think I mean?

-Johnny Blaze ignites, into the form of the rider-

Johnny: Nat Moro. Your soul belongs to Mephisto. I am his Spirit of Vengeance, and I have come to collect it.

Nat Moro: NO! NO THIS WASN'T THE DEAL! YOU TRICKED ME! NOOOOO!

-Mephisto looks on, his dagger teeth showing through his smile-

**CHAPTER 9 BACK TO AN ACTION PACKED DAY**

The Bronx, New York:  
>The Hunt for the X-Men...<br>Peter hasn't had a break at all since the X-Men had gone rouge. He hadn't slept in a few days, and was getting tired, both hunting the X-Men, but tired in general.  
>Spider-Man, along with other fellow Avengers and New Avengers members Ms. Marvel, Mockingbird, Hawkeye, and Luke Cage were all out in The Bronx, where witnesses saw the New Mutants hiding out in an abandoned warehouse. The heroes were accompanied with soldiers to help capture the mutants.<br>All heroes were standing on top of a rooftop, across the street from the warehouse. The soldiers were surrounding the building on the rooftops, too. They waited for the signal.  
>"Do it." ordered Hawkeye.<br>All the soldiers traveled to the ground with there ropes. They had broke the doors to the warehouse and entered in. It was empty.  
>"No sight of targets." said the Captain.<br>"Ugh-"  
>All of the soldiers turn around to see Moonstar with her assault rifle out, and fired at one of the soldiers. She unloads on all of them as they turn around, killing or injuring most of them.<br>The heroes hear as gunfire and cries unload in the warehouse. The heroes decide to go into action.  
>"Move!" yelled Hawkeye.<br>All five of them moved to the front doors of the warehouse. Spider-Man brought the doors down with his webbing. All of them rushed into the dark, empty warehouse.  
>"It's over!" said Hawkeye. "Surrender now or we will attack!"<br>Sunspot, out of nowhere, plunges into Hawkeye, knocking him to the ground.  
>"We'll never surrender to you!" yelled Sunspot.<br>"Kinda cliché to say that, don't you think?" commented Spider-Man.  
>Magma, Cypher, Warlock, and X-Man, all come out from the shadows to join Moonstar and Sunspot to fight the Avengers.<br>"We stand as Mutants. We wound rather die than surrender to you!" said Moonstar.  
>With that said, The New Mutants attack the Avengers.<br>Warlock attacks opposing Luke Cage. Warlock wraps around Cage. Cage is trapped, but Hawkeye shoots an electric arrow at Warlock, which weekends Warlock to let Cage punch Warlock off of him.  
>Mockingbird was fighting off against Magma. Magma blasted lava balls out of her hands. Mockingbird took cover behind a poll. Ms. Marvel flied down at Magma and slammed her to the ground. As Magma was getting back off from the ground, Ms. Marvel kneed her in the face, putting her back on the ground yet again.<br>"Thanks, Carol." said Mockingbird.  
>"No problem." said Ms. Marvel.<br>"Um guys..."  
>Ms. Marvel and Mockingbird both turned around to see Spider-Man surrounded by Sunspot, Warlock, and X-Man.<br>"A LITTLE HELP?!"  
>Ms. Marvel and Mockingbird both go and help out Spider-Man. X-Man turns to the two, and uses his telekinesis to stop both of them in there place, and pushes them back to the wall. The three start to close in to Spider-Man.<br>Spider-Man had tried to fight back. He threw a kick of Sunspot, only to have his kick blocked. He had tried to throw many punches to the other two, but they were still useless. Even his webbing was no use to them.  
>"Yep. I'm screwed." said Spider-Man.<br>Luke Cage then tackles X-Man, which knocks Warlock and Sunspot to the ground.  
>"Thanks for the help." said Spider-Man.<br>"You're welcome." said Luke Cage.  
>Hawkeye was facing Moonstar. Her ammo was almost out, but Hawkeye wasn't even close to having his patch empty. Moonstar was angry.<br>"I don't like this any more than you do. But I have to follow orders." said Hawkeye.  
>"That is what I hate about you and the Avengers." said Moonstar. "You and the Avengers are no different that the MRD or any other Mutant hunting force."<br>"Tell that to your leader, then." said Hawkeye. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be hunting you guys!"  
>"I'm sorry, but we must leave."<br>"Leave?! Where the hell do you think your going?!"  
>"Where else? Blink!"<br>Blink enters the scene, creating a portal for the New Mutants. Moonstar, Warlock, X-Man, and Magma all get into the portal. Sunspot tries to escape, but Hawkeye uses his arrows to knock both of them out. The portal then disappeared, and the New Mutants were gone.  
>"Son of a bitch!" yelled Hawkeye.<p>

Utopia:  
>The island was now heavily armored to make sure no one can make an attack on them. Cyclopes was looking out to the sea where San Francisco was. The portal showed up, as the New Mutants come out of the portal.<br>"How did you do against them?" asks Cyclopes.  
>"We were fine, until some of the Avengers came in." said Moonstar. "Sunspot was captured."<br>"He would have gotten in our way." said Cyclopes, not caring for the captured members.  
>"We can't just leave him!" said Moonstar. "We've got to save him!"<br>"No!" said Cyclopes. "We can't risk getting ourselves captured in the process!"  
>Moonstar decided to calm down.<br>"You can all rest now. You've did good."  
>All of them left the room. Cyclopes went back to staring out to space.<br>"Damn you, Avengers..."

Parker's House:  
>Peter has returned home after a long night of being Spider-Man.<br>Finally! I haven't slept in 2 days!" I really need some sleep. Maybe 2 days of sleep.  
>Peter slowly gets onto his bed, pulls the covers over him and falls to a fast sleep.<p>

**CHAPTER 10 PERSONAL**

Central Park, New York City.

Sheild Agents are searching for Cyclopes troops.

Sheild Agent 1: Its been 2 hours and there is no sign of any mutants.

Sheild Agent 2: I know but we cant risk Cyclops getting the upper hand.

Sheild Agent 1: I still cant believe its come to this.

Then, they spot Pixie and Surge, trying to sneak past them, so they start shooting at them. Pixie and Surge are being chased by Sheild agents but they escape before they manage to call for back up.

Meanwhile Wolverine, Spider-man and Beast are on top of the Empire State Building looking down below at the view of the whole city, so they can see if any of Cyclopes mutants are hiding out in the city.

Spider-man: How did it come too this? Hunting our friends?

Wolverine: If you ask me web head, Scott had it coming.

Beasts: It was only a matter of time before Scott got his comeuppance.

Spider-man: Yeah but do you think the other X-Men deserve this.

Beast: They chose to side with a murderer!

Wolverine: Hank, I aint happy about the others being punished for Scotts actions. They are good soldiers, they just sided with the wrong person.

Beast: So what are you saying Logan?

Wolverine: I will put a word in with Cap, once Cyke is where he belongs, the others wont be punished!

Beast: Somehow I do not think that will go down well.

Spider-man: Lets just focus on our troubles now and we will deal with the future later.

Meanwhile on Utopia Cypher is arguing with Cyclops.

Cypher: You have done a lot of bad things Scott.

Cyclops: Weve had this conversation and I told you, I know what Im doing!

Cypher: You have done good but you have also done bad! If you come clean and...

Cyclops: AND WHAT? Everything will go back to the way it was? Trust me Cypher, it wont! They have chosen to turn against me. I didnt start this, they did! If your not with me, you are against me. If you wont stand with me, you are my enemy!

Cypher: You sound just like...

Cyclops: LIKE WHO?

Cypher: Magneto.

Cyclops then throws Cypher up against the wall and starts strangling him!

Cyclops: ERIC HAS CHOSEN HIS SIDE, HAVE YOU?

Cypher: (choking) I thought I did, ( cough) but I chose wrong!

Cyclops then drops Cypher.

Cyclops: Go on, leave!

Cypher leaves Utopia and goes to the Avengers manshion to see Captain America.

Captain America: Are you here to hand yourself in?

Cypher: No! Im here to join you in the fight against Cyclops.

Meanwhile, Luke Cage, The Thing and 6 Sheild Agents are chasing Surge and Pixie. One of the Sheild agents shoots Pixie in the leg. Surge is too afraid of getting captured, so she leaves her comrade to get captured. Surge escapes and as she leaves Pixie in the custody of Sheild, a tear runs down her face.

Back at Utopia Cyclops is in a lot of anger and he reveals his plan too Storm.

Cyclops: Strom, I have had it, I want to end this once and for all. We wont settle this on Utopia, we will settle this at Alcatraz prison. Tell them to bring his army and I will bring mine.

Storm: This is all going end in violence!

Cyclops: If they dont hear me out, yes it will end in violence.

All of Cyclopes X-Men get ready, all of Wolverines X-Men get ready, all the Avengers teams get ready and all the Sheild agents gather for the battle on Alcatraz!

**CHAPTER 11 DECIMATED**

Alcatraz island. Midnight. All of Cyclopes mutants have gathered for their last hope of making peace with the Avengers. Captain America is leading all the Avengers teams for a final showdown with Cyclops. Wolverine and his X-Men are standing with Shield and the Avengers. Everyone is on Alcatraz! Is there any hope of unity between the rival Super Hero teams?

Wolverine: You are outnumbered summers.

Cyclops: That never stopped you in a fight before did it Logan? I will not compromise just because Im outnumbered. We mutants stood together against Bastion, and we are a dying race. We have stood together in times when it seemed impossible for survival and we pulled through. You cant blame me for trying, can you?

Captain America: Scott, we are not asking you to compromise...

Emma Frost: What are you doing then Captain? huh?

Captain America: We are asking you too see sense.

Cyclopes: I think it is you that all need to see sense.

Beast: Look around you Scott, there are more people that have turned against you than have sided with you.

Cyclops: Just because more people say that I am wrong, doesnt mean that they are correct.

Beast: I dont think they are siding with you because they have chosen too, they are siding with you because they are being forced. They know what you would do too them. You have changed recently Scott, you are not the man you were 10 years ago.

Cyclops: They are with me because they are mutants, real mutants who will do whats right, unlike you! They stay because they want too, I am not evil, like you are making me out too be.

Wolverine grabs Cyclops and gets his Claw out!

Wolverine: Why dont you ask Cypher!

Cyclops: Fine, have it your way then.

A massive battle begins!

Wolverine charges at Collossus, Cyclops blasts Beast backwards, Storm battles War Machine, Spider-man and Luke Cage, take on the New Mutants. Dazzler takes on Ms Marvel and Spider-Woman. And the Thing, along side Iron Man battle Namor. The rest of Cyclopes troops, including, Domino, Psylocke and many more are knocking out many Shield Agents. Hope and Emma try to find cover ( Skarr, Black Panther, Ant Man, Rouge, Falcon and Gamit are defeating them.) in the fight. Wolverine (with help from Deadpool) knocks out Collossus, meanwhile Nick Fury arrives with Elektra and they help the Shield Agents defeat the New Mutants.

The odds arnt in Cyclopes favor in this batttle. So Cyclops runs too the top roof of Alcatraz.

Cyclops: IS THIS WHAT YOU ALL WANT? HUH? DESTRUCTION? THATS WHAT YOU ARE GONNA GET! RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cyclops takes off his visor and starts destroying the whole place.

Storm: Hes using all of his power!

Nick Fury: Hes gonna bring this whole place down! HES GONNA KILL US ALL!

Psylocke; Hes gonna kill himself in the process.

Captain America: I gotta stop him.

Cap climbs to the top and throws his shield at Cyclops, which knocks him over.

Cyclops: Its over now Steve! For you and for me.

Cyclops then shoots Captain America but he blocks it with his shield and it blasts back at him. By this time, Hawkeye has climbed on the roof as well, and as Cyclops goes to blast Cap a second time, Hawkeye pulls out a shot-gun and shoots Cyclops in the chest, blood bursts from Scotts chest and he falls off the roof into the sea. Ms Marvel and Namor fly down into the sea to find Cyclopes body, but he is nowhere to be found!

1 Day Later ( after the battle on Alcatraz)

Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine and Hawkeye are having a meeting with Storm and Emma on Utopia.

Storm: Emma... is Scott... dead?

Emma Frost: No. He is alive.

Iron Man: Where is he?

Emma Frost: I dont know, I have no idea what so ever.

Hawkeye: So he is dead then?

Emma Frost: No. Hes still alive but hes dead to rest of us. Hes not the same, yesterday, that wasnt him, or atleast the Scott we used to know. I am ashamed to admit it but you were right Steve, Scott isnt the man he once was. We shouldnt have listened to him. I... I should have known. Im not gonna bother to try and find him. For now he is a lost cause. One day, he will be back to the way he used to be.

Meanwhile, Cyclops washes up on the shore of a beach.

Back at Utopia.

Emma Frost: Is it to late to say, Im sorry?

Storm: Sorry? ( she says with tears in her eyes) I never thought Id see the day.

Captain America: There are no hard feelings, it was Cyclops who was the real threat.

Cap shakes Emmas hand.

Wolverine: Now all weve gotta do is figure out where all the mutants are gonna stay. They are gonna need a new leader now that Cyclops is out of the picture.

Meanwhile. Back at the beach. Cyclops is sitting in a cave.

Cyclops is filled with rage and hatred for his former allies. He feels like everyone has betrayed him and turned against him. Then out of the shadows, Magneto appears and places his hand on Cyclopes Shoulder to comfort him.

Magneto: The moment I layed eyes on you, I saw greatness. Your friends have all gone and left you. I am here for you son. Its a new age and with my help, You Will Rise!

THE END!

NEXT: ARMAGEDDON X


End file.
